The effect of herpes and Rous sarcoma virus on host-cell lipid metabolism will be investigated in eukaryotic cells. Alterations in lipid metabolism will be related to the synthesis and assembly of the viral envelope components as well as to transformational events. Transport of lipids to sites of viral envelope biogenesis will be evaluated using in vitro systems and electron microscopy. The structure of the fusion factor(s) of herpesvirus will be examined by appropriate physico-chemical techniques. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gallaher, W. R. and Blough, H. A. (1975). Synthesis and turnover of lipids in monolayer cultures of BHK-21 cells. Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 168, 104-114. Levitan, D. B. and Blough, H. A. (1976). Preliminary Biochemical Characteristics of the fusion factor of herpesvirus. J. Virol; In press.